Saiyan Confusion
by Black Kitsune Veela
Summary: Kagome gets transported to the DBZ world, and...WHADDAYA MEAN SHE'S GOKU'S NEICE? Whoo, boy, the two young Saiyans are going to have their hands full now. Especially when Gohan has to baby-sit. KagTrunks
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is KKY here, bringing you my first ever IY/DBZ x-over. If it sucks, I'm sorry. But I do know quite a bit about DBZ and Inu-Yasha. Actually, this is my first ever fic either way. Sorry. This chapter will move a little fast. But, the other chapters will move a little slower. Sorry again. Oh, and I don't own the Oh! My Goddess theme song. 

"speaking" 

'thought' 

::scene change:: 

Saiyaka Prologue 
    
    koi ni naranai ne soba ni iru dake ja
    nazo wo kakete mo donkan na hito dakara
    natsu no fuku wo kite haru no umi ni kita
    anata no SHATSU de yasashiku kabatte

It was a peaceful day in the feudal era. The birds were chirping, the sun shining, they had gathered three jewel shards in one day, and everyone was getting along. Perfect day. Well, it wasn't gonna be perfect much longer. 
    
    My heart iidasenai
    Please KISU shite tte
    Day dream yume wa fukurami
    sora ni takaku kieru

As the group sat in their campsite, laughing, everyone was eating. 

Kagome said she was on a new diet that required her only eating meats, fruits, and vegetables. No bread or noodles for Kagome until she lost eight pounds. She'd already lost four. 

As Kagome took a bite out of her apple, a rumble was heard. 

"Hm?" Kagome's eyes got wide as the ground started to shake. 

"EARTHQUAKE!!" she yelled. 
    
    onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru
    koi ga hajimareba kagayakidasu
    tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara
    mune wo itamete mo kanashikunai

The others jumped up in surprise, staring at the ground. 

Suddenly, the ground started splitting under Kagome's feet. 

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled. 

Kagome looked down just in time to see the ground split open wider, and wider, and wider. 

She screamed as she felt herself lose her footing and fall into the crevice. She grabbed onto a rock jutting out of the side of the hole. 

Inu-Yasha leaned over the side and reached towards her. 

"Kagome, grab my hand." 

Kagome grunted and tried to reach up. Her hand momentarily was grasped in his, then, her other hand slipped from the rock and her other hand (still held by Inu) slowly started slipping out of his. 

Kagome said one thing before she fell. "I'm sorry." A tear fell down her face and she let go of his hand. 

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. 
    
    himitsu mochitai na tsumi wo kanjitai
    anata no news shitte'te mo shiranpuri
    aki ni tokimiete fuyu ni nayande mo
    daiji na koi ga minoreba ii yo ne

::Kami House:: 

Master Roshi sighed. ChiChi sighed. Gohan sighed. Goten and Trunks sighed. Hell, everyone was sighing. There hadn't been a single bad guy since the Majin-Buu incident. And that was a year ago. 

'I'm bored.' Thought Trunks. There had been nothing to do since they'd beaten Majin-Buu. (Jeez, I rhymed.) Even Trunk's dad wouldn't fight anyone. That was a record for the books. 

Suddenly, Trunks stood up and grabbed Goten. "Let's go spar, Goten." Trunks said. 

"Kay!" Goten and Trunks walked outside and began to fight each other. They always did stuff like this so nobody was worried. 

Goten pointed up to the sky after almost half an hour of sparring. "Hey, Trunks, what's that?" 

"Like I'll fall for that one." 

"No, really, there's something in the sky." 

Then, inside the house, Gohan stiffened. 

"What is it, Gohan?" ChiChi asked. 

"There's an immense power level coming our way. And really fast." 
    
    Your heart tashikametai
    Believe fureta yubi wo
    True love hajimete dakara
    hoho ga atsuku moeru

Three screams came from outside. 

Everyone in the house ran outside to see Trunks on the ground, someone lying on his back, and Goten laughing his head off. 

"I told you there was something in the sky, but would you listen to me? Nooooooooo." 

Gohan went over and picked the person off of Trunks. The first thing he noticed was that it was a she. Her hair was ebony colored and her skin was very pale (the pretty kind, not the sickly kind). She was wearing an outfit similar to Goten's, except hers was pink where his was orange and red where his was navy. He also noticed that there was a faint glimmer of power coming from her. Then he noticed something fall from around her waist. 

"A TAIL?!" he gasped. 
    
    onna no ko wa koishitara utsukushiku nareru
    akai kuchibeni mo hitsuyou nai
    nemurenakute sugoshite mo yume bakari mite'ru
    omou kimochi dake afurete-iru

"What? Does that mean she's a Saiyan?" ChiChi asked. 

"Maybe. I feel a faint power coming from her. But the powers of Saiyans are always much weaker while they're asleep." Gohan carried her inside and laid her on the couch. 

She looked to be Goten's age. But, of course, looks can be deceiving as they had found out with Majin-Buu. 

Gohan, after laying the girl on the couch, turned to Trunks and Goten. "How did she get here? How did this happen?" 

"Well, we were sparring outside and then suddenly a black hole like a portal appeared above Trunks in the sky. I told him there was something in the sky but he thought I was trying to trick him. So, he didn't realize that he was about to become a Saiyan pancake. Or a doormat." Gohan and the others laughed, even Vegeta chuckled. 

Trunks groaned. He did not like being the butt of a joke. 

Kagome could only see black, she remembered back after she had dropped through the crevice. How she had let go of Inu-Yasha's hand, how she had cried while falling. But, after five minutes of falling, she suddenly stopped. A bright light slowly engulfed her, and she remembered becoming smaller and her outfit changing, and then….black. 

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as laughter reached her ears. Where was she? Was everything just a dream? But, as her eyes opened fully, she sat up when she saw many un-familiar figures. Kagome's mind, foggy from just waking up, took a moment to register that she was in an unknown household and surrounded by people that she didn't know. So, after it all registered, Kagome did the only thing she knew to do in this kind of situation….scream bloody murder. 
    
    onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru
    ai ga minagireba muteki ni naru
    tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara

mune wo itamete mo yasashiku naru

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Good set of lungs, huh? ^.~)

Everyone in the room jumped and held their ears. Kagome stopped after a few seconds, taking deep breaths. 

"Whoa, calm down, little one," ChiChi said soothingly. 

"Who-Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked. 

"Hey, watch your language!" Master Roshi yelled, pointing a finger at her. 

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she did not like being yelled at. "Make me, you old fart!" 

"Old fart!? Why you little-" 

"I'm not little!" 

Gohan sighed and walked up to her, he then picked her off the couch with a single hand and placed her in front of Goten, the shortest in the room. She was his height. 

"What the hell happened to me?!!!!!!" she yelled. 

"What do you mean what happened?" Bulma asked, looking at the little girl. 

"Well, before I conked out, I was sixteen. I haven't been this short since elementary school!" 

"Whoa." 

Suddenly, Kagome yelped and froze. 

Goten had pulled on her tail. 

"Goten!" ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, and everyone else yelled. 

"What?" He held up his hands innocently. 

"You know that Saiyans momentarily lose their mobility when someone pulls their tails!" ChiChi scolded. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

Kagome kicked him in the back when she gained her mobility again, sending him flying across the room and into Master Roshi. 

She dusted off her hands. "So there, jerk!" 

Master Roshi now had swirly eyes and Goten had a major migraine. He rubbed his head as he got up. 

Trunks smirked. "Hey, girl." 

"Kagome." 

"Kagome. Okay, Kagome, do you spar?" 

"Sort of. Why should I tell you, Lilac?" 

"L-Lilac?" 

"Well, I don't know your name and your hair is lilac colored. So, your name to me will be Lilac." 

"My name is Trunks." 

Kagome started laughing her head off. "T-Trunks? You're named after a swimwear?" 

"Hn. It's not that funny. Everyone else thinks my name is cute." 

"I think it's hilarious." 

"Shows your weird sense of humor." 

"Oh, shut it!" 

"You!" 

"Make me!" 

"Maybe I will!" 

"Oh yeah? How? Show me, LILAC!" 

With that, Trunks prepared to attack her with the Kamehameha(?) wave. 

Goku stopped him. "Trunks, if you're going to fight, at least take it outside." 

"Well, that suits me just fine. Though I'd feel better if I fought both of them." Kagome pointed at Goten and Trunks. 

"What? Are you sure? A two on one?" Goten asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, unless, that is, if you're scared."   
"Scared? Scared of what?" 

"Me kickin your scrawny hide!" (My, cocky, ain't we?)

"Let's just get outside and finish this." Trunks grumbled. 

The three children walked out onto the beach surrounding Master Roshi's house. 

Goten and Trunks stood in front of Kagome in battle positions, and she stood with her arms crossed and legs at ease. 

"Fight!" they yelled in unison. Trunks and Goten flew towards Kagome at once, and she dodged by squatting her knees. She then did a handstand with her feet in a spread eagle and hit both boys in the knees. 

"Yow!!!" the two yelled. 

Kagome took this moment to flip from her handstand and grab the fronts of their shirts. She then threw the surprised young Saiyans **very** far from the island and across the water. The two landed with two huge splashes. (Think Old Faithful's Blast) 

Kagome smiled, then blinked. She looked at her hands in confusion. "How'd I do that?" she muttered. 

Everyone else (save for the two who were submerged in water) anime fell. 

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were being chased by some ticked-off dolphins they had landed on. 

Well, whaddya think? Not bad for first? Well, I'll do better. Later! Oh, review please!


	2. Introductions andSOAP BUTTONS?

Hey peoples! Here's the second part of Saiyan Confusion!

Scene Change

"Speaking"

'Thought'

Telepathy

Oh, and thanks to:

Demon Girl

Weston Walker

Mz X. Ti F F an Y

CATRINA

Gizmo369

BloodRoseOTDemon

Evil phyco

Nighthawk

Hier (sorry, hier, it won't stay lower-cased)

Kitsunekagome23

Inuyuyurrk

Lady of Chaos 2005

K

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe

Nobody

Whoa! That's a lot of reviews! (sob sob) I am so thankful! I thought that this would be a dud. But…well, I've got motivation now! And I would like for you guys to give me suggestions of ideas to put into the story. They would help a lot. Oh, and at the end of every chapter, I'm going to have a fic suggestion to read. I saw another author do that, so…why mess with a good trend? Well, onward to insanity! (That's my friends and mine's newest war cry. .U We is pathetic.) Oh, and I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I got a bad report card…sniff sniff. Well, here we go!

****

Previously on Saiyan Confusion:

"Fight!" they yelled in unison. Trunks and Goten flew towards Kagome at once, and she dodged by squatting her knees. She then did a handstand with her feet in a spread eagle and hit both boys in the knees.

"Yow!!!" the two yelled.

Kagome took this moment to flip from her handstand and grab the fronts of their shirts. She then threw the surprised young Saiyans **very** far from the island and across the water. The two landed with two huge splashes. (Think Old Faithful's Blast)

Kagome smiled, then blinked. She looked at her hands in confusion. "How'd I do that?" she muttered.

Everyone else (save for the two who were submerged in water) anime fell.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were being chased by some ticked-off dolphins they had landed on.

****

Chapter One. Introductions and …SOAP BUTTONS!?

Kagome fell to the ground on her knees, (You know how some people do in anime when they can't believe what's happening?) staring at the flying Goten and Trunks.

"They…can…FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????"

"Well, of course! You've never heard of a Saiyan before?" asked Vegeta in his usual cocky tone.

Kagome stood and glared up at him, which was very hard to do. "Well excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty! But do you really ask me to believe that I've run into people who can fly, send glowing discs flying from their hands, and have tails!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????? Well, sure, I've seen some things of equal ratings on my 'Weird Shit-o-meter. But, HEY!!!!!"

Bulma, tired of Kagome's language, was now holding the little girl and had placed a soap button in her mouth. "Now, that will happen every time you use profanities young lady!"

Kagome, suprisingly, showed no reaction to the soap button. Mostly because, when anyone but her cooked, she had to build up her taste buds cause the others may have been extremely good fighters, but their cooking left much to be desired. "Um, ma'am? Was that stuff supposed to do something? Cause, well, let's just say that I have extremely strong tastebuds that are used to terrible tastes. My companions cooking skills left much to be desired."

Kagome sighed. Everyone, except for the one they called Vegeta, were looking at her strangely. Kagome jumped out of the Bulma woman's hold and bowed with one arm crossed across her chest, "Konnichiwa! My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause you."

A/N: Okay, sorry for the short update. But, I am in the middle of a writer's block. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, R/R.


	3. Uncle?

Yo! Sorry about the REALLY long wait. But, here's a big thank you to these people who reviewed!

Inuyashasnuna

Storywritter10791

Piccolojr212002

I am me! A.k.a. me!

Demonkitty869

YOUKO N KAGOME

Broken hearts dying tears

Cyborg Tora

C4n4di4nG1r1535

ZeLLy907

Midori19

Kachie

BloodRoseOTDemon

TamiaEternity

Angel Of Life01

Kaeko girl

Inudemoness247

Silverbluenchantress

The Fire Goddess

Kagedfox

Fire Kitsune Goddess

Quiet-girl8000

Starangel4899

NOYB(none of ur business)

Gurlhushere13

Dark lil Hiei

FreakOnSugar

Whoo! That was a long list! But, still, thanks a bunch guys! Now, I'm gonna make this chapter EXTRA LONG! To make up for my…previous absence. Thank you, and happy reading!

Previously on Saiyan Confusion:

Kagome, suprisingly, showed no reaction to the soap button. Mostly because, when anyone but her cooked, she had to build up her taste buds cause the others may have been extremely good fighters, but their cooking left much to be desired. "Um, ma'am? Was that stuff supposed to do something? Cause, well, let's just say that I have extremely strong tastebuds that are used to terrible tastes. My companions cooking skills left much to be desired."

Kagome sighed. Everyone, except for the one they called Vegeta, were looking at her strangely. Kagome jumped out of the Bulma woman's hold and bowed with one arm crossed across her chest, "Konnichiwa! My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause you."

Saiyan Confusion: Chapter Two: Uncle?

Everyone around them blinked in confusion.

Then, Chichi smiled. "Oh, what a polite little girl! That was a very nice thing to say."

Kagome smiled. "Heh heh. I'm not exactly an angel, but I can behave when needed."

Kagome looked over at Vegeta, seeing him for real for the first time. "HOLY CRAP!!!"

"What? What's wrong, Kagome?" Goku asked, worried.

"H-He's…V-Ve-Vege-Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyans! My mom told me about him! She has a picture of his father and everything! She also has a picture of a man who looks exactly like Goku. This is weird. Are you related to him, Goku? To the man who looks just like you, I mean? Cause my mom said…oh, my mom's name is Shonbori…but—"

Vegeta looked ready to faint. "Wait, Shonbori? But…she was supposed to have died…wait. No, Kakkarott's mother must have put both of them in two different space pods."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, VEGETA!?" Goku yelled.

"Hm? Oh, I'm saying that this little girl is most likely related to you, Kakkarott. I mean, she said her mother's name is Shonbori. And Shonbori is the name of your sister. Little girl, do you recognize this song?"

Kagome blinked when he put a hand on her forehead and a song filled her head.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
After all...  
After all..._

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Wait, that's the song Mom used to sing me to sleep with. It put me to sleep everytime. I never knew where she got that song. It always sounded a little other-worldly to me."

Vegeta sighed. "Just as I thought. Kakkarott, this girl is your niece."

Kagome blinked. "Really? I'm…related…to him?"

Suddenly, she ran over to Goku and jumped into his arms, hugging his neck.

"UNCLE!" She yelled happily.

Without her noticing, but everyone else did, she started to glow purple.

::Meanwhile, with Trunks and Goten::

"I can't believe she kicked us that far!" Trunks raged.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would be that strong." Goten mused, and blinked.

"Uh…Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"We're glowing."

"Huh!?"

The two looked at each other…and indeed, they were glowing.

Goten orange, Trunks green.

"What is going on!?"

The light began to spin, causing their visions to blur.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

Goten blinked, both yelled, pointing at each other.

They looked like they were eighteen!

(Trunks looks like Future Trunks from the Cell series…just, not the one with long hair. His clothes are the same as what he was wearing when he got thrown into the water. The green shirt and pants with the orange tie.)

Goten, on the other hand, looked like a teenage Goku. His clothes were the same as before, only they had changed to commandeer his size.

"This is too weird," Goten muttered, his voice the same tone as Goku's.

"Yeah." Trunks's voice sounded like that of his future self.

"We'd best get back and see what happened."

"Yep."

::Kami House::

Goku yelped.

One second he was holding a ten-year-old, the next he was holding a tall, eighteen-year-old female.

"Hm? What happened? Everything seems…smaller than before…wait, am I…" she ran over to the ocean and looked in. She was back to her normal size! "Yay!" she jumped up and down, causing her chest to jump uncomfortably.

"But…how?" Goku muttered, lost.

Vegeta sighed. "Kakkarot, your niece was under a spell. Until she found out that you were her uncle and you and she were related, she wouldn't be able to return to her true form." Then, he took notice of the tail she still had poking out of her pants.

'Hm? She still has a tail. It should have gone away…no matter, we'll just cut it off.'

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks…a teenage, Goten and Trunks, landed on the island.

"Mom! Dad!" the two chorused. "Look what happened!"

Then, the three teens (Meaning Trunks, Kagome, and Goten) noticed each other.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Trunks and blush. 'He is HOT!' (You got to agree with that one, ne?)

Trunks was staring, too. His thoughts were along the same lines.

"What…happened?" ChiChi asked.

Vegeta thought for a minute… "I think I've heard of this before. Kagome is connected to Goten by blood…but…what about Trunks?"

Kagome blinked…Trunks' aura was a deep, carmine red that reminded her of Inu-Yasha's eyes when he went on a killing rampage.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmph."

'Guess that means 'what.' "Can you see what color my aura is?"

"Yes…Carmine red."

Kagome gulped. "Oh…shit."

"What!? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks' has the same aura as I do."

"And that's a problem?" Goku asked, confused.

"Well…you see, I'm a priestess. Therefore, there are a few special things I can do. Something one of my mentors told me was: In the whole world, there are a million different colors for auras. Yet, only two are alike to each other. There are only two of each color. And…that color that matches the other is that person's…"

"That person's what?" Trunks questioned, kind of dreading the answer.

"That person's…soul mate…"

A/N: Sorry, I just had to end it there. Hey, here are a few fic suggestions:

These two are by 'Faero of Egypt.'

What's Love Got To Do With It? Revised (Inuyasha)

Summary: Kagome, daughter of Genkai, moves into the temple and meets the YYH group. But…with a new love shadowing her heart, and the promise of a new Dark Tournament on the horizon, can Kagome and the Rekai Tantei even stay alive?

Leave My Heart Out Of It! (Harry Potter)

Summary: Harry: I've been transported to Japan for my safety. But…I think it would be safer with the Death Eaters with all these vampires and demons running around. I didn't even know Youko Kurama really existed. Jeeze…well, at least I have my sanity.


	4. Soul Mates? Yeah right

SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I got grounded…then the plot bunnies bit me in the ass with a million-and-two other ideas that I HAD to start, then I found a bunch of books that I just couldn't put down…and finally, I got a boyfriend. HE IS SO SWEET! …Oops…sorry.

Saiyan Confusion: Chapter Three: Soul mates? Yeah right!

:Trunks POV:

I stared at the girl known as Kagome with wide eyes. _Did she just say soul mates?_

I shook my head. "You've gotta be kidding me! No way is there such a thing as soul mates! You are so full of it!"

Kagome glared.

I gulped. _Damn, she was going to make a really good Saiyan. Her glares would have sent Vegeta, Bardock, and all those other people running for cover. I can't believe this, I'm cowering from a girl who's shorter than me! _

"Why would you not believe me?" she asked, her anger showed through in her voice.

"Well, what reason do I have to believe you? I mean, I don't even know you. The only thing I know is that you're some random girl who fell out of the sky and is Saiyan. That's all I know about you. So, why should I trust you?"

"She's Kakkarott's niece." Stated Vegeta.

"Oh…wait…Goku has a sister?" Trunks blinked.

"He did. Before the planet Vegeta blew up. Then, she was sent to Earth. But apparently she wound up going through a Time Pocket and wound up in another world."

_Well…that made sense. _

I stared at Kagome and the others for a while.

Goten was behind me, snickering. "Wow, Trunks. You've known her for half an hour and already you have to get married."

"Shut up!"

"Boys!" Kagome yelled.

Her 'mother' voice stopped us two bickering teens at once.

"Thank you. Now," She turned to me. Her eyes were sad. "Listen, Trunks. I don't know how you feel about this. And I understand that it's hard to trust someone who threw you into the water."

_That was a fluke. I underestimated her because she was a girl. Now I guess I'll have to be more careful. _

"And, also," she smiled up at me, and I realized that during her speech she had come up to me till our noses were almost touching. "I hope we can be friends." She grinned hopefully, holding out her hand.

I stared at it for a second. _Well, what could be the harm in becoming her friend first? Wait…first? No, I don't wanna marry her at all! I told myself I'd never get married. Jeeze, look at DAD. Marriage made him miserable, I think. _Hesitantly, I shook her hand.

Her smile widened. "There. Now, I think we got off to a wrong start. I'm Kagome. And you are?"

"Trunks." I smiled. Maybe this would turn out right after all.

Well, there we go! I'll try to update ASAP, and now that its' summer, I can! Woot! Please review!


	5. The Proposal

I AM SO SORRY! There is absolutely no excuse!

Please enjoy the chapter!

Saiyan Confusion: Chapter Five: The Proposal 

Inuyasha stared down at the seamless ground where Kagome had fallen through.

Where had she gone? Why had she suddenly dropped? Where had that earthquake come from?

Inuyasha couldn't help but think that this was the same way that Kagome had died that one time after he'd met her again…

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts.

Sango was sobbing into Miroku's shoulder, and the monk was having a hard time keeping himself together.

Shippo was copying Sango but he was currently making Kirara's fur very wet.

Inuyasha as well was having a hard time keeping his eyes dry.

Why did she have to go?

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as a flash of her smiling face passed his mind.

No. She wasn't gone. At least…not to where they couldn't find her.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo…Let's go."

Everyone blinked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Sango gasped out through her tears.

Miroku nodded in agreement with her question. "Yes Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"We're not finishing this mission without Kagome. We started it with her and me, then you guys were added into it. We're all finishing this together. Let's go find Kagome."

Everyone's face broke out into hesitant smiles before getting up and following their fearless leader down the road to God-Only-Knew-Where.

-+- Elsewhere -+-

Kagome stared up at the sky of Kame Island, smiling brightly as she and Trunks stared at the dark sky, counting the stars and guessing the constellations.

She knew that she shouldn't be so happy with her friends probably worried shitless over her or mourning her death…but what could she do? She knew that she had a destiny to fulfill in both worlds. And a marriage between her and Trunks was apparently a big one.

ChiChi and Bulma were going absolutely ape-shit, planning a wedding already.

Trunks and Kagome had blushed to the roots of their hair when the two women had asked what kind of wedding they wanted.

Kagome laughed as she remembered the day before all-too-well.

(The Day Before: Flashback)

Kagome cringed at the question and Trunks nearly dropped his teacup.

The two had been sharing a quiet cup of tea with Goten when the two kids-turned-teenagers mothers' rushed into the room with a wedding magazine.

Well…about a hundred of them, actually.

"Kagome, dear, what kind of wedding do you and Trunks want?" Bulma asked, ecstatic.

She had quickly gotten over the shock of her son suddenly going from eight to eighteen in the span of two minutes, as had ChiChi. Both were now avidly planning the wedding.

Trunks spat out his tea all over Kagome. "**Mom**!" he yelped out in his now-deeper-voice. "I haven't even proposed to Kagome yet, we haven't even gone out on a date and I don't even like her yet! Isn't a little too soon to be planning a damn **wedding**!"

Bulma glared at her son and that made him sit his butt back down.

Human women were scary.

Vegeta saved his son from his wife's wrath. "Trunks, you don't know this but Saiyans are always married at your age. I'm an exception because my planet blew up before I was even fifteen." Vegeta had added that when he saw his son about to protest. "And I thought that everyone in my race was dead, save for a few. Then well…" his eyes flitted to Bulma and he coughed. "Anyway. Son, you, Goten and Kagome are the only Saiyans left. So either you and Kagome get married before the end of the month, or we will be forcing you and **Goten **together." His eyes clearly said that he would come through with this threat.

Trunks and Goten jumped up and screamed "No!"

Kagome sighed. "Uncle Veggie, do I hafta marry Trunks? I mean…why not…" she blinked. "Oh yeah. That would be incest. Sorry, Go-chan." She giggled at Goten, who was sweatdropping.

Everyone sighed. "Idiot." The three males in the room sighed.

Kagome glared and her power flared. "What?" she growled and the two teens hurried to calm her down.

Goten came up with the best idea and hugged her.

She immediately calmed down and hugged him back with a large smile on her face.

Vegeta sighed, mentally his eyebrow was twitching up a storm. _Uncle **Veggie**_? He decided to ignore the fact that that word ever left her mouth. "Anyway. Neither of you have a say in the matter, and Trunks doesn't need to propose to Kagome."

Kagome pouted. She had always dreamed of being proposed to. Now it would never happen. Hell, she'd always at least wanted a say in the matter of who she married.

Bulma noticed the pout. "What's up, Kagome? I know that this can't make you very happy, but I know that Trunks is a good boy. He'll treat you right."

Kagome sniffed and started to hiccup, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed, the cries wracking her lithe frame as everything came to the surface. Her supposed 'death', finding her family and what she really was, finding out that she was supposed to be getting married to a guy who didn't even like her and now she didn't have a say in the matter and wouldn't even get a proper proposal!

Bulma gave Trunks a beseeching look and he sighed, not wanting to admit the fact that the girls' crying was doing a major job of tearing up his heart.

Trunks scooted his chair closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, only to have the girl rip herself out of his hold and run out of the house to crouch beside the house where a bit of grass was, curling herself into a ball of trembling tears.

Trunks sighed and got up. "I'll go comfort her."

His mother stopped him. "Wait, Trunks." She left the kitchen and came back a moment later with a small box. "Here." She pressed it into his hand. "This was your grandmother's wedding ring. She gave it to me before she passed away. She said for me to give it to you dear. Now, go get her." She grinned, slapping him on the back.

Trunks nodded dumbly, blushing slightly as he walked out of the Kame House and around the corner to see Kagome sitting there.

"Kagome?" he inquired lightly, not wanting to scare her.

"What?" she croaked out, voice thick.

"Um…look, I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I mean…damn it." He growled, putting his head in his hand. He really wasn't good at this. "Look, Kagome…please look at me."

Kagome lifted her head from her hands, eyes slightly red and puffy from crying.

Trunks gave her a light smile. "You really aren't a crier…" he said before kneeling down in front of her and fingering the box in his pocket. "Kagome, I was really stupid. I forgot how much stress you're under right now and I…well, I guess I stomped all over your emotions. But…" he pulled out the box. "I thought you could at least get a proper proposal out of this."

Kagome's eyes widened. "T-Trunks?"

"Kagome Higurashi, would you marry me?" Trunks asked, opening the box to reveal the woven gold band with a star-shaped ruby in the middle, a small diamond on each side of the ruby.

Kagome nearly cried again and nodded, mouthing 'yes' nearly three times before allowing Trunks to slip the ring onto her ring finger and she flung herself into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time before he gently bopped her upside the head, and running away so she had to chase him.

The two proceeded to run around the island a good ten times (well, Trunks was flying, but who cares.) before collapsing to the sand with Kagome tackling him to the ground and both burst into laughter, rolling around in the sand as they wrestled.

That brought the two to where our chapter began, staring up at the stars.

Neither noticed the group of people watching them from the windows, and if they did then they obviously didn't care.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess this marriage thing won't be _so_ bad."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah I guess not." She smirked and playfully punched him on the arm. "Even if you are an insensitive jerk."

He glared at her.

"Ooh! Lilac's glaring at me!" she screamed in mock fear. "Help! Help! The big bad Saiyaman is gonna beat me to a bloody pulp!"

Trunks burst out laughing. "No, Saiyaman is Gohan. He still is Saiyaman. Or rather, he tries to be…"

Kagome looked back up at the sky, giggling. She yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." She leaned over and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Trunks."

She got up and left him there, shell-shocked.

"Good night…" he whispered, hand on his cheek as a small smile found its' way onto his face.

No. This marriage thing wouldn't be so bad at all…

A/N: Okay guys, that's all I've got right now. Next chapter…Wedding Plans! Aw shit this is gonna be fun! I gotta go to bed now, I've got summer school in the morning. Later!


	6. Wedding Plans are Murder

Saiyan Confusion Chapter Six: Wedding Plans are Murder

Kagome whimpered in her sleep, eyes blinking blearily trying to clear the sleep from her eyes as the sunlight stabbed at her face from the open window.

Kagome groaned, feeling a hand near her waist and she jumped up when she realized it was Bulma with a tape measure. "What are you doing?!"

Bulma grinned. "I'm measuring you for your wedding dress, dear."

Kagome stared. "What? My wedding--?" The teen's attention then became captivated by the ring on her wedding finger, remembering the night before.

It was only her second day in this strange world and she was already engaged!

Kagome sighed. "Sorry Bulma…I'm just still trying to get used to all of this."

Bulma nodded. "I understand now stand still. Vegeta said that all Saiyans are married within the week of their engagement, so we have a lot of work to do. We need flowers, a dress, food, and send out a guest list. But I guess there won't be too many guests there as none of us know all that many people. Oh, and please call me Momma dear."

Kagome giggled. Bulma really was a lot like her own mother. Albeit a bit more…temperamental. Emphasis on the mental. "Alright…momma."

Botan skipped out of the room after finishing with the measuring and Gohan slinked in, looking cautious. "So, how're you doing? We didn't really get to talk yesterday with all of the excitement."

Kagome snickered. "Nope. You look like I'm going to bite your head off or something."

"With the temper you've shown to Trunks and Goten, I think I'll take my chances."

"Oh, that's just because they need to learn to not do anything that requires the after-effect of medics surgically extricating your foot from your mouth."

Gohan laughed, sitting down beside her. "Well, I'm glad to see that Trunks has someone. You know he hasn't had a girlfriend yet?"

"He hasn't? Huh, doesn't surprise me. He was kind of young. I have to admit that this is kind of creepy. I mean, one day he's all of what, ten or twelve and suddenly he's seventeen like me…" She sighed. "And suddenly I'm engaged to someone that I barely know because of some custom…"

Gohan gave her a sympathetic look. At least he had a choice in who to marry. He and Kagome couldn't get married, because the Saiyans looked down upon inter-family relationships. They were cousins, and therefore couldn't get married. She couldn't get hitched to Goten either. So that only left Trunks.

"I can't say I envy you, Kagome. But…jeez. Life just seems to suck for you, doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. These kinds of things always seem to come along." She snickered. "Sango and Miroku would always call it the Kagome Syndrome. If it CAN happen, it WILL happen."

Gohan laughed as well. "Well, that sounds very interesting. So you and these two are really close friends?"

"Well, I have five really close friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kaede are all my best frieds I really miss them." She sighed, willing away her tears. She had cried more than her fair share these past two days.

Bulma came in a moment after that and ushered Kagome out of bed, making her sit with ChiChi so they could choose her dress, tablecloths, china and everything that goes with a wedding.

Would the planning never end?!

Nearly a week later Kagome sighed nervously as Bulma led her around the city to pick the perfect wedding spot.

Kagome had bought her dress, chosen tablecloths and flowers and a caterer and would be using the same china that ChiChi used at her wedding.

Things were getting more and more hectic as Vegeta and Bulma had decided that the wedding would take place in three days.

But would Kagome and Trunks survive that long with all of the planning, Botan and ChiChi screaming at them and Vegeta and Goku looking like they would rather have another go around with Cell and Freeza all over again just to get away from the plans?


End file.
